


Anything for John.

by Meowzalot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Chocolate, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Male Slash, Sherlock in lacy panties, Sherlock makes it better, Smut, Valentine's Day, john is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hates Valentines Day. John doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for John.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willtherealpleasestandup](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=willtherealpleasestandup).



> This is for the Johnlockchallenge Valentines day exchange. For willtherealpleasestandup.tumblr.com/ under her prompt "Sex and Chocolate".
> 
> I really really hope you like it!
> 
> This is also my first exchange.

Christmas was a bad enough holiday but Valentines Day was beyond reasonable doubt his least favorite holiday. If one could even call it that. A day for sentimental boring types to ignore the faults of their partners in exchange for boring candies, dull flowers, and sex acts that John used to have on his lap top.

John. Now there was a mystery where his deduction skills were seemingly falling flat. They had been labeled as a couple for a little over four months, mainly at Johns urging. Sherlock hadn’t cared one way or the other since his attention was always ever aimed at John anyway but it had helped make things easier in the flat. At first Sherlock had just noticed Johns lingering when looking at the familiar pinks and reds of the upcoming ‘holiday’, then a slight twitch of a smile at couples walking around.

It had hit him like a slap in the face right after Mrs. Hudson made mention how she’d be out of town that weekend. With a knowing wink she’d joked with John about them being as ‘loud as they wanted’, to which John had only laughed and shook his head while mentioning they didn’t have plans for that day. It had been the smallest hunch of his Johns shoulders as he shut the door after Mrs. Hudson that Sherlock knew John Watson was one of those sentimental fools.

His John Watson was one of those fools who would waste an entire day on. . whatever it was they actually wasted it on. What was the point? John was brilliant every day. Almost from the day they had met Sherlock had known John went out of his way for certain things, and it had only increased after they had started sleeping together. One day out of the entire year was supposed to be special?

Watching John flick past another Valentines Day ad on that idiot box was answer enough. What should he say? Best not anything at the moment.

That night with his lovers head resting against his chest Sherlock laid there thinking, which wasn’t exactly new. John just seemed happier when he actually lingered in bed instead of getting up to start a new experiment right after one of their energetic bouts. This wonderfully sentimental fool deserved something. What though?

 

John Watson wasn’t a stupid man, so he never once claimed to actually understand what was going through his lovers brain. Not that he’d be able to follow it anyway.

Still, for the next few days there was something he felt was out of place. The wonderfully pale face was aglow from the cell phone being constantly in his face. It had to be a case but Greg hadn’t said anything about a case, and Sherlock was tight lipped. Which was a red-flag in Johns book. The day Sherlock Holmes didn’t want to bounce around the flat going on and on about a case was a day where it meant he was bloody well hiding something!

Looking up from the paper for what had to be the tenth time that morning he saw Sherlock smirking at his cell phone, eyes ablaze.

“You’re going to be late, John.”

“Hm? Oh, yes. Yes I really should be off now. Try not to blow up the flat while I’m gone, or call Sarah saying it’s an emergency so I must come home right away.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes before glancing at John, heart fluttering at how precise the doctor appeared. “I was out of nicotine patches, and Mrs. Hudson had taken all my clothes to be washed.” He defended casually.

Folding the paper up carefully John stood, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the others cheek. Even someone like him could notice how the phone screen was turned just enough to be out of his sight. What the hell was going on?

 

Only a few more days. There weren’t many elements to this plan but everything had to go smoothly as possible or the surprise might very well be completely ruined. It had to be exact.

He could hear each step until John was out of the flat, and his first stop with John gone was Mrs. Hudson.

“Oh, Sherlock, this is a surprise.” Mrs. Hudson practically beamed when she answered the door to find him waiting. The smile was replaced by a knowing glare before she went to push past him, heading upstairs. “What have you done now then? More bullets in my walls? Some explosion or something else completely foolish?”

“The one time there was an explosion caused by myself it did more damage to me than the flat, as you and John seem so hell-bent on forgetting. Not to mention I know your supplements are on the strong side but even you would have heard a gun, Mrs. Hudson. This is about John-“

“I was disappointed to hear you boys weren’t doing anything special for Valentines Day this year. After everything you two have been through together.”

Sherlock bit back the cutting reply about his true feelings on that dreadful day. This wasn’t about him. Not. About. Him.

“Yes. I had wanted to confirm that you were still leaving for that weekend.”

The old woman gave him a careful look. When his cheeks started to grow warm he cursed as she smiled, patting him lovingly over the heart. “Rest assured, dearie. I’ll be gone for the weekend but, please, Sherlock, try not to disturb the neighbors.”

“If I may ask one favor. It would be best not to mention this conversation to John.” Sherlock suggested, unable to help his smirk as she giggled and left. All the while going on about how romantic that day was.

Mrs. Hudson, done. Noise had never been an issue before but it was an added safety net to Johns, sometimes, paranoia in regards to their noise level.  
Now, the second part was starting to gather the needed supplies.

The shop? It was doubtful the place would have exactly what he’d need.

Biting gently at his thumb nail Sherlock stepped out into the brisk air, other hand already sending out a quick text.

‘Where does one find chocolate body paint? –SH’

Did that really require a call? Oh honestly. No wonder the man never got anything done.

“Yes?”

“Sherlock, what the bloody hell is that text about?! You do know you sent that to me, right?” Greg Lestrade sounded in such a fit Sherlock could almost see his face turning red.

“Of course I know I sent it to you. It is a simple question.”

“Why not just order it online? Jesus Christ, I don’t want to know these details! Bloody hell.”

“The sets I thought John would like were sold out, with no promise of being here before Valentines Day. I couldn’t push it.”

There was silence on the line for a second before muffled laughter caused his ears to go red. Oh how he wanted to mention that with Mycrofts sweet tooth Greg was sure to be a damned expert on this subject. But he needed advice, and Greg was one of the only people he felt could be trusted with this.

“There’s a shop called ‘Temptations’, stupid name but it’ll have what you need.”

“Thank you, Greg. If I may ask another favor, it would be best if you didn’t bring this up to John. . or my brother.”

“Christ, Sherlock, you think I’d bring this up to Mycroft? I gotta get back to work.”

One Googled address later a cab had dropped him off in front of a shop that looked so stereotypical Sherlock almost wanted to roll his eyes out of his damned skull.  
The sickly sweet scent of body sprays, incense, lubricants, and other matter hit him hard while walking through the shop. His body language enough to keep the staff away at least.

Body chocolate with a brush, check.

Sherlock turned to leave when he caught sight of a small section towards the back that appeared more like a freezer section of a ‘normal’ store. With Johns pleased smile running through his mind he headed back, bypassing the drinks to stand in front of different flavors of ‘adult whipped cream’. This hadn’t been part of the plan to buy.

Picking up a can he started to leave again when something else caught his attention. At this point a member of staff came over holding out a small basket. 

Barely in his thirties, gay, sugar daddy waiting at home but also something younger on the side. Sherlock shook his head mentally before taking the basket, dropping the items inside.

“Looking at our selection of pants? Must be planning something pretty special to be on this shopping spree.” The man chuckled, glancing into the basket. “You could say that, yes.” Sherlock tried to be polite but his attention was strictly on what would most likely make John happy.

Elephant face with a tube where the trunk was. Oh good lord, really?! Did anyone find that attractive? Dropping the package he glared as the staff member chuckled.

Something purple and delicately lacy caused his eyes to go a little wide before he picked it up. “This will be everything.” Sherlock said firmly, heading over to the counter to pay.

Everything was coming together perfectly. Hopefully John would find this suitable.

 

Why did a grown man care so much about one bloody day? For some reason the obvious signs of the upcoming weekend were even more in his face than usual. And John noticed how little care Sherlock gave any of it. Besides a long winded ranting speech about how stupid people were to buy into such a ‘sorry excuse for a ludicrous holiday’.

John didn’t need an excuse to do anything nice for Sherlock but the man just didn’t function well on tokens of affection. It just seemed like a good excuse to do something nice, something normal that felt like something couples should do at least once.

He’d already cleared it with Sarah about leaving early that Friday. A romantic dinner, maybe a walk that wasn’t them running around in cuffs. Just couple things.

So, the morning of the 14th John Watson was feeling rather splendid. Placing a plate of toast in front of Sherlock he leaned down to pull the man into a kiss, loving how the normally stoic faced man melted under it.

Pushing the robe open slightly John slipped a hand in to brush finger-tips over one exposed nipple. Sherlocks sharp intake of air caused the doctor to grin cheerfully, biting at his lower lip playfully. “Don’t take any cases while I’m gone. We have plans tonight.” He murmured, pulling back to fix his tie where Sherlock had started to grab it.

“Plans? What are you talking about?” Sherlock huffed, leaving the robe open as he frowned up at the other. “What plans are there?”

John felt a tad bit worried that he might have over stepped a line but why should he be sorry? Doing something nice wasn’t reason for Sherlock to suddenly glare questioningly up at him. Clearing his throat he went to pour himself a cup of tea, shoulders squared. “I made reservations at Angelo’s for tonight. It’s Valentines Day and I just thought dinner wouldn’t be a bad idea. Are you saying you don’t want to go?”

“We have dinner at Angelo’s all the time, John. That’s hardly a romantic gesture. From what I can observe Lestrade is actually doing his job decently, so they won’t need me tonight. Isn’t that what you always want? A quiet night in the flat?”

The knot in his stomach twisted painfully. “A quiet night in isn’t always the hell you’re thinking it’ll be but I thought a nice dinner out would be nice. Since we’re finally. .”  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow as he watched Johns shoulders tense. “Finally sleeping together? Finally a couple? You are a strange man, John Watson. To be held back verbally merely because your current lover happens to be another man.” There was no scorn or judgment, just a lining of facts as Sherlock saw them.

“So, going out or not?” John asked instead.

“I would prefer not. Very important experiment.”

Turning around quickly John crossed his arms, glaring down at Sherlock who had fixed the robe and now sat watching the toast carefully.

“An experiment? Really, Sherlock?” John sighed, shaking his head. He adored just about everything about Sherlock. Even these obsessive needs to experiment. “It’s fine, Sherlock. I’ll just pop by the pub with Greg after work.”

With a final kiss he was gone, shutting the door none too gently behind him.

 

Leaping up Sherlock headed to the window, peeking out to watch John walk off down the street. ‘Fine’. If there was ever a word that raised red flags it was that one! The disappointment had practically rolled off John in waves.

Sherlock stood there for another few minutes, biting at his thumb nail while thinking. If John went to a pub after work in his current state he would come back to the flat too drunk to even sit up straight. If they went out to dinner that would ruin the added surprise he wanted for John. The temptation to start a new experiment with the fingers in the fridge promised relaxation away from this dreadful mess but he couldn’t afford to get lost in thoughts right now.

Grabbing his phone the curly haired detective hit a button to ring up someone who might be able to help.

“Sherlock? What sort of mess have you gotten yourself into now?” There was the soft sound of a door shutting, which meant Greg was in the office now.

“John is upset with me. He’s going to contact you soon about going to a pub after work. As he doesn’t know about you and Mycroft he’ll expect you to say yes, and I need you to say ‘yes’ but after John has two pints bring him home.”

“Wait a minute. When did I end up having to—you know what? Nevermind. Sure. Two pints and I’ll have him back to you.”

Sighing softly he nodded, gripping the phone tightly.

The hours dragged on like right after a good case. Seemingly mocking him. Nothing from John the whole day either.

Well, Lestrade would have his John back home after a drink or two and he wouldn’t be too drunk. Anger dulled by good company and drinks.

 

Sherlock looked at himself in the mirror, turning around to get a better view of his arse. This pair of lacy thong style pants had certainly been a random factor but John was always saying how purple looked best on him. Noting the time he pulled on the normal blue robe, heart giving a jolt. It was normal for him to be naked beneath this familiar piece of fabric but the material of his only other piece of clothing added something. Like some sort of naughty secret.

Licking his lips the consulting detective spent far too much time setting everything out. Each item on a silver tray with a hood. Standing back from the short table to admire his handy work Sherlock actually smiled, nodding to himself.

And now to wait.

 

“Why do we have to call it a night already? Come on, Greg! You’re the one always saying I should get out of that flat once in a while!” John groaned before finishing off his pint. It was only the third but the desired mellow feeling was clearly starting. Namely from not eating much before starting the consumption of said pints.

Greg watched him with amusement before glancing down at his phone. “I kind started seeing someone recently. The person wanted to do something tonight, and don’t you think you should be home with the person you’re seeing?”

“Seeing someone? Don’t hold back! Who is she? And I do plan on heading back tonight but Sherlock said he had an ‘important experiment’.” John rolled his eyes while doing air quotations. “Just one more pint?” He suggested.

“I don’t think either of our dates would be okay with that. Trust me on this, John.”

Grumbling in annoyance John Watson allowed himself to be put into a cab. It wasn’t late but past the time for their supposed reservation. Was he being childish about this? He knew exactly who Sherlock was before their relationship had progressed.

Paying the cabbie he headed upstairs, trying to find the best way to apologize to Sherlock and offer a way to make things up.

“John, you’re home. A bit later than expected but you’re here now.” Sherlock stood in front of the coffee table, robe wrapped oddly tightly around his limber form.

Holding his hand up before the other could come closer John shook his head. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry about this morning, Sherlock. I acted a bit like a child. Things with us are great, amazing actually.” Now he stepped forward to take both of the taller mans hands into his, squeezing gently. “I don’t need one day of the year to show you how happy you’ve made me.”

Silence had been kind of expected but it was still unnerving. Daring to look up his breath caught at the fond smile on Sherlocks face. “You, John Watson, always surprise me. It’s rather unnerving but I would not want you any other way. Even that foolishly sentimental part of you.”

Sherlock held his lovers hands up to place gentle kisses along the well worked hands. Rough from military service, and years of sports growing up. These hands had been on every inch of him, giving him pleasure beyond anything he could have ever hoped for. Nipping playfully at Johns hand he pulled back, shaking his head as John tried to follow up with a kiss.

“While it is true my abhor for this day is hardly a secret I know you harbor some affection. You’re a romantic. I should have known you would want to do something for it but you were paranoid about what I would have to say about it, correct? I apologize for the misunderstanding this morning but I hope this somehow makes up for it.” Sherlock pulled the robes knot once, back to John as everything pooled at his feet.

Oh bloody hell. God save him. Was he actually supposed to form a coherent thought now?

His Sherlock stood there wearing nothing but a. . thong? Every inch of creamy flesh bared, and when Sherlock turned John had to hold back a moan of pained pleasure as he saw the erection straining against the purple lace. “Oh Sherlock. .”

He started to step forward until the other moved around the table, bringing attention to the silver capped trays. The first item exposed had John rotating his hips to try and adjust the ache between his thighs. 

In what John could only call slow motion Sherlock had picked up the little jar, as well as a soft looking brush. “Pupils dilated, breathing has increased, obvious sign of strain in your trousers.” Sherlock was still using his scientific voice, like this was just normal. Prat.

“Sherlock.” He warned in a lust ravished voice, watching carefully as long fingers undid the lid and casually discarded it. A quick spin of the brush and Sherlocks pink tongue was darting out to lick at the bristles, giving a far too dramatic moan and roll of the hips. Bastard!

The brush painted a small dot of milk chocolate on Sherlocks collar bone, leaving the man to ‘hmm’ softly. “Is this a god starting place, John?”

John stepped around the table slowly, brain on auto-pilot as he reached for the man to grab his hips and pull him closer. The height difference was always a little annoying but ignored in favor of licking the small dot away, sucking gently to leave behind a reddish mark behind.

“Sherlock, sit down.” 

That was better.

John held the little jar and brush, standing in front of Sherlock. “No touching.” He ordered firmly, “Hands on the arm rests. Now.”

“That’s a good consulting detective.” He teased, dropping the brush and dipping a finger into the chocolate. “That deserves some sort of award.” He murmured almost to himself before lowering the finger to trace a heart shape of chocolate around one already perked nipple. “Was this part of that very important experiment that just couldn’t wait?”

“You could say that.” Sherlock purred, grinning when John ‘rewarded’ him again by adding a matching heart to the other side. “Don’t you think you should undress, John? It would be a shame to ruin such a lovely jumper.” He chuckled.

“Thank you very much I actually like this jumper.” John grumbled, setting the jar down to undress.

 

There was still the smallest of hesitations when John stripped down. It was true the ex-army doctor didn’t have the body of his youth but what was wrong with it? Sherlock found himself growing harder, if that were possible, just by looking. Oh how his hands yearned to actually touch. At this point John or himself, it almost didn’t matter.  
“John..” He knew how purring the mans name got to his sweet doctor. A little annoyed moan and then a mind blowing kiss.

“You bloody tease.” John moaned, kneeling down and pulling Sherlock further down to lean over. Their lips were barely a breath apart when John surprised him again by pulling back, instead going to his chest and biting down at one chocolate covered nipple. Gasping loudly Sherlock grabbed at broad shoulders, chest arching. “Nothing clever to say now, love?”

Each lick connected straight to his cock, causing him to arch up in search of friction. John was still teasing at his chest when the jar of chocolate was shoved into his hand. “If you want attention somewhere show me, Sherlock. You’re a smart man.” John chuckled, blowing a gust of chilled air at a wet spot.

How tempting it was to put a dab or two of the chocolate in an obvious spot but there was something else he craved more. Dipping one finger into the mix Sherlock licked his finger tip slowly before dabbing his lip, raising a questioning eyebrow at John. The blond leaned forward to lick the spot away, causing Sherlock to pout.

“Truly disappointing, John.” He huffed.

“You’re such a brat.” John teased. “Fine though, if you’re gonna pout about it.”

The gentle press of lips started out chaste. Neither were sure who parted lips first but before Sherlock knew it fingers were tangled in his hair, yanking his head back so teeth could nip and tease at the pale skin. “John. Yes.” He groaned the word, legs parting wider in invitation. He was straining against the thongs front, almost throbbing. God, he just needed John to go a little lover. Just a little.

“Nope, Sherlock. The game is afoot.” John growled into his skin, biting gently before pulling away.

Even with it growing increasingly harder to think he knew what the damned doctor meant.

A little trail of chocolate down his stomach had John licking his way down. Long, broad flicks of his tongue as if trying to savor every bit of it. His face pressed into the soft lace, sucking gently at the wet spot that had clearly formed before pulling the thong off completely, throwing it over his shoulder.

Without needing to be told Sherlock happily traced a coated finger-tip over the head of his cock, shivering at the hunger in the others eyes.

Moaning Johns name loudly his head fell back when that tongue reached out to taste, lips following soon after. He could feel hands holding his thighs apart but most attention was on the delicious heat swallowing his cock whole as he made very undignified noises of pleasure.

“Yes, John, please. More. Please!” He cried out, fingers of his free hand grabbing the dusty blond hair.

The coiling orgasm was almost ready to burst when John pulled away, giving the leaking tip one final pass before sitting back looking pleased as could be. “Turn around, and make sure to keep your thighs parted.”

John stood as Sherlock turned around on the chair, hands grasping the back with his knees spread wide enough to almost cause discomfort. Behind him he could hear the doctor moving around casually, leaving him to huff in annoyance. “Under the skull, John.” He scolded.

Hidden in plain sight of everyone was a spare bottle of lube. Always had a bottle, and it replaced the cigarettes’ that used to be there.

“Oh do hush. Am I not allowed to enjoy the view a bit?” John laughed fondly. His eyes took in the sight happily. Sherlock spread out, everything exposed just for him. God he loved this man. “You are beautiful, Sherlock Holmes. I don’t think I say it enough.” He sighed, picking up the little jar with a smirk. “Now, don’t move or you might make a mess.”  
Setting the jar between the others shoulders John went to grab the lube from the hiding spot, humming cheerfully.

“If you make a mess we’ll have to spend time cleaning that up instead.” John warned with a smirk Sherlock couldn’t see. Setting the small bottle of lube next to the jar on his lovers back John ran his nails slowly along the pale thighs, sighing happily at the strangled noise it yanked out of him. “Now, remember, still, Sherlock.”

Leaving the jar in place he picked up the lube bottle, coating the fingers of one hand before starting the fun process of preparing the man to be fucked into the chair. With a quick push one finger was inside, twisting around to find the small bundle of nerves that had sweat breaking out along Sherlocks skin.

It was taking an embarrassing amount of self-control to remain still. His fingers dug into the back of his seat, head lowered. He could feel his cock throb with the rhythm of Johns finger as it slowly pulled out and then back in, soon enough joined by another.

“Please.” He tried to beg, body starting to shake. That only got him a third finger. “John!” Sherlock groaned, arching back. He could feel the chocolate tip onto his back but John was quick to fix the jar, setting it aside with a disappointed ‘tsking’ noise.

“Mind Palace closed now?” John chuckled, leaning over to lap up a tongue full of the sweet mess as he slowly moved his fingers in and out.

It was becoming harder to resist those mewling cries and begging gasps, and soon enough John Watson had pulled away to start slicking himself up.

Sherlock flinched when fingers were held against his mouth but upon further inspection found them coated with that rather yummy concoction of chocolate. Giving a wanton moan he sucked at the offered digits, wrapping his tongue around one and sucking hard. When John finally thrust into him his cries were muffled by the two fingers in his mouth.  
“That’s it, Sherlock. Oh hell you’re still so bloody tight.” John hissed, pushing in further. Pulling his hand away John grabbed Sherlocks hips tightly. Just a moment to calm down or things would end far too quickly.

“Fuck me, John!” He snapped, taking advantage of Johns dull minded moment to thrust himself back. “Ahh!” He cried out with every inch of his lover that was fully inside him.  
Big. Hard. Unbelievably hot.

“Oi! You greedy little whore.” John growled, grip growing tighter to prevent another action like that one. “I’ll fuck you at my own pace. Not yours!” That commanding tone sent shivers down Sherlocks spine, causing his hips to wiggle before a warning slap forced him to remain still. “The more you struggle the slower I’ll go. Might be hell on me but it’ll be even worse for you, love.”

 

Far too slow for his liking John started moving. Pulling out almost all the way before shoving back in. “Hold on.” He chuckled before setting up the rough pace he knew truly got Sherlock panting.

“There! H-Harder, John!” He found himself moaning over and over, looking over his shoulder to watch Johns cock disappear inside of him over and over again. His own bounced neglected beneath him but he wasn’t really worried about it. John always took care of him. “Oh God, John!” Sherlocks knuckles went white as John gyrated his hips at that wonderful angle that had him thrusting repeatedly over his prostate.

Over and over he could feel it. Too much sensation but not nearly enough! He wanted so much more but he was nearly in tears from it already.

“I know, love. I know.” John chuckled, picking up the pace. He felt so close! So. Damned. Close. Bending over the pale back he muffled his scream into Sherlocks shoulder, biting at a bruise that hadn’t faded from the last time. Beneath him he heard the normally composed detective let out a brain frazzled cry, body tensing almost painfully around his as he came without even being touched.

“So responsive. I love you.” He gasped, leaning up and pulling Sherlock with him.

Turning his head slightly Sherlock met the gasping lips in a heart-warming kiss, gripping the arms around his stomach tightly. “You were pleased?”

Even if he wasn’t a genius John could hear the slight worrying edge to the breathy tone. “How about a shower, and then I can show you how pleased I am with my amazing lover?” He chuckled.

“That would be most agreeable.” Sherlock murmured with a grin, reaching around to play with the hair at Johns nape.


End file.
